


醒酒汤

by cchaiy



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F, 荔枝 Lisoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchaiy/pseuds/cchaiy
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 21





	醒酒汤

【OOC预警】【ABO警告】  
酒心巧克力味A&樱花味O

过分，太过分了，啊西，金智秀你好歹挡挡啊！什么烂同事！...Lisa使劲咬着自己嘴里的吸管，差点就要喊出了声。她明明就看到借着讨论工作把金智秀约出来的同事不怀好意地一步步进行了身体接触，但自己却只能乖乖地坐在隔了三张桌子的座位,跟踪被发现了会被姐姐讨厌的...

忍忍就好...Lisa默默地安抚着自己的情绪，小子，你再敢动动试试！

眼看着男人的手又要搭在自家姐姐的肩上，Lisa“腾”得一下站了起来，直接走到金智秀那桌前，气势汹汹地放开了自己的信息素，大脑中已经没有了理智而言，她只想凭借着自己的味道来驱逐这个Alpha……

金智秀看到Lisa忽然出现在自己面前，心中先是惊讶，而看着她的架势，也大概知道了事情大概，只是...这信息素？

金智秀清楚记得她这个Alpha妹妹的信息素是甜甜的巧克力味，所以现在这充满侵略性的酒精味道是什么？

“Lalisa，干什么哪！”金智秀也站起了身，过于浓郁的信息素已经让她有些不自在，再呆在这样的环境，鬼知道自己会怎样。

看到自己所谓的Alpha还是一脸平静的样子，Lisa不免感到奇怪，按理说这个Alpha应该会有很大反应才对啊……

“Leo，你先回去，今天的事对不起了，我妹妹她这几天情绪不太好。”金智秀有些抱歉地对对面的男人说，“还好吗？”

“智秀，我没关系的，这个方案我觉得可以了，应用起来很便利，你先带妹妹回家吧？”名叫Leo的男人颇有风度地笑了笑，转身离开了咖啡厅。

金智秀看了Lisa一眼，让她坐在自己的对面，喝着咖啡看向窗外。

“说吧，你什么毛病。”金智秀语气强硬。

Lisa发现了金智秀与平时截然不同的表现，有些委屈：“姐姐，他对你动手动脚...而且他是Alpha，我怕他伤害你...”

“所以你就跟来了，还释放了信息素。”金智秀的语调没有一丝波澜，依旧看着窗外。

“Lalisa，你什么时候才能长大，你已经是个成年人了，该学会明辨是非了，况且，你是我什么人啊，就算他是Alpha，这是我自己的私事，你凭什么参与。”

“姐姐...”Lisa站起身，捧起金智秀的脸，让她放下手里的咖啡，唇轻轻覆在金智秀的唇上，“因为我喜欢你啊，姐姐，你只能是我的。”

金智秀推开了Lisa，有些慌乱地拿起自己的手包，走出了门去，她承认自己刚才心动了，但这个小孩真是太过分了，每次都做出一些幼稚的事情，心累...

被拒绝了？

姐姐不喜欢我吗？

...

Lisa久也没有缓过神来，在座位上呆坐了很久，终是苦笑着去了酒吧...

喝了数杯后，Lisa意识有些迷糊了，嘴里小声呢喃着，“金智秀...大坏蛋…知道我...我用了多大勇气才说出来吗，我不想只是妹妹啊…”

属于Alpha的信息素顺着Lisa涣散的意识飘出来，一时间吸引过几个姿色还不错的Omega。

“小妹妹，第一次来？要姐姐们陪你玩玩吗？”“起开…”Lisa甩掉了Omega环上她的胳膊，跌跌撞撞地出了酒吧，向着自己熟悉的方向走去。

“金智秀，大坏蛋，感情骗子...”Lisa只是自顾自地骂着，一时间没发现自己身边多了个人。

“笨蛋…”金智秀小声说道，手搀扶着Lisa怕她跌倒，却不想被这小孩甩掉，“不给你牵，只能智秀姐姐牵着，别人不许...”

“好，智秀姐姐牵着好吧，我们回家。”

天知道金智秀把这个小醉鬼带回家用了多少力气，进门后，金智秀费力地让她坐在沙发，自己去厨房做了醒酒汤。

“Lalisa，起来，喝醒酒汤，你明天敢起不来就死定了！”金智秀使劲晃着Lisa，好容易让她张开了眼睛，金智秀只觉得自己累的要死。

Lisa眼睛有些空洞，呆呆地看着金智秀，“姐姐，不要讨厌我啊…”“姐姐不喜欢的话，我以后可以离你远点的...”“姐姐，我以后不会再粘你了…”“姐姐原谅我吧…”

这孩子，说什么哪，自己哪有说过讨厌她的话...

“Lisa啊...”金智秀开口想要解释些什么，但又能说什么，说自己最近在发情期？说自己因此心情很不好？

“我真的，真的很喜欢姐姐啊…”

“好了，快喝汤，我没有在讨厌你。”

“真的？”“千真万确。”“那姐姐，我要啵啵！”Lisa熟练地撒起了娇，手指在自己的脸颊。

就知道她会蹬鼻子上脸，金智秀颇有些无奈地凑近Lisa的脸，嘴唇在脸侧停留了一秒，准确无误地吻上了她的唇，“我也喜欢Lisa呢…”

Lisa有些搞不懂状况，呆楞几秒，立马又拉近了两人的距离，回吻了回去，信息素不经意间又释放了出来，依旧是甜腻的巧克力味道，只是混进了几分酒精味道，像是，酒心巧克力...

见对方没有拒绝，Lisa果断加深了这个吻，舌尖轻轻探进金智秀的口腔，又放肆地侵略着其中的每一寸领土…

见金智秀快要喘不过气，Lisa在她唇上轻吻一下，放开了对她的束缚，金智秀坐在Lisa腿上大喘着气，唔，出门时打的那支抑制剂好像不管用了……

Lisa的眼中染上几分欲望，又吻上了金智秀的唇，手也并不老实地拉扯着金智秀的衣服，“喂，别...唔...衣服会坏...”伴随着衣服的撕裂声，金智秀妥协地闭上了自己的眼睛。

“姐姐最近是发情期吗，我闻到了，樱花的味道。”Lisa的唇开始在金智秀的脖颈上留连。

“所以说...我不是故意要凶你，别不开心了…”

Lisa的手伸到后面，灵巧地解开了金智秀的内衣，有些坏心地咬着她胸前的两团柔软，“我看到姐姐和别的Alpha在一起，不论干什么，都好生气...”

“不要...咬…好痛...”Lisa 知道自己刚才确实是下重了了力气，便收起牙齿，只用舌尖在金智秀的上身煽风点火…

“姐姐…我难受…”Lisa有些委屈巴巴地看着金智秀，金智秀刚才就发现了她下身的变化，况且，自己也实在是被挑逗的难耐，于是便嗯了一声。

年下得到允许后心急地处理着两人的剩余衣物，终于坦诚相见，Lisa用了些力气，让金智秀贴的自己更紧，“我们到屋里去...”

“好。”Lisa抱着金智秀进了屋，她已经一秒都不能等了，刚把金智秀放到床上，便迅速贴了上去，将自己的腺体对准金智秀身下，顺着一片滑腻便把自己送了进去。

“唔…Lisa，好痛…”金智秀受到冲击后便止不住地掉下眼泪，一向听话的小孩却没有停下，开始进行下一步的动作，在金智秀体内缓慢地运动着。

金智秀的手抓紧了身下的床单，抑制着不让自己发出声音，而身上的人却毫不手软，逐渐加快了速度，将自己全部没入，大力地抽插。

金智秀感到委屈，大滴大滴的眼泪冒出，“Lisa，你混蛋…”

Lisa的头埋下她的颈间，此刻听到她的声音，再度把唇贴在她的嘴角，细密的留下安抚的吻，但身下的力道却丝毫不减。

“啊…Lisa…Lisa…”Lisa顶弄到金智秀的花心，仿佛早就得知地在每一个敏感点冲击，金智秀逐渐无法克制自己的声音。

……

越来越快的频率让Omega失了声，只能无力地大口喘着气，Lisa的手攀上金智秀胸前，两处皆带来的刺激让金智秀到达了顶峰。

Lisa感受到身下的热流，忍受着想要喷薄而出的欲望，陈着气依旧抽动着自己的腺体，在金智秀身上留下无数只属于自己的痕迹。

Omega主动吻上Alpha的唇，逐渐失了力气，没有了身体的主动权…

随着一阵震颤，Omega迎来了第二个高潮，Alpha也在此刻释放而出…

一段时间后，Lisa贴在金智秀耳边，“姐姐，痛吗。”

金智秀想要凶她，但Lisa眼中的泪水却让她的话憋了回去。

“哭什么，又不是你痛。”“姐姐，对不起...”Lisa趴在金智秀肩头抽抽嗒嗒。

金智秀捞起她的头，在唇上轻吻一下，

“因为是Lisa，所以没关系的。”


End file.
